Sombrero Meringue
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) After Brock humiliates Eddie, Dawn tries to cheer him up the same way he got offended.


Title: Sombrero Meringue  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Eddie Guerrero/Dawn Marie  
  
Note: I thought the whole Brock dancing thing was so funny, but Eddie still needs some cheering up. For the insulting, I added some stuff that was never said just to add a little more drama to this little fic.  
  
Summary: After Brock humiliates Eddie, Dawn tries to cheer him up the same way he got offended.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eddie stomped his way out of the arena, heading to the parking lot. He was rather pissed off, the look on his face made that evident. "Fucking asshole," he mumbled to himself. But why was Eddie actually so mad? I mean, if you looked at the night's events, it didn't really seem like he had anything to be angry about. He was in the main event of Smackdown that night, which he won. He had a title shot in 3 days at No Way Out against the champion, and to top it all off, he had most of the company rooting him on.  
  
So why was he so enraged? Simple: Brock Lesnar. Sure, Eddie knew that every champion tries to psyche his or her opponent out with harsh words, but Brock went a little too far. Eddie could handle the harsh insult made about him, but when Brock insulted his family members and his heritage, it was enough for him to kill the Next Big Thing. Eddie clenched his fist, trying hard to keep his composure. Finally reaching his car, he leaned heavily against the door, dropping his bag at his feet.  
  
Eddie covered his face with his hands, and in one movement moved them back, smoothing out his hair. A sad expression crossed his face, his mouth dropping in a frown. "Maybe Brock is right," he sadly and softly mumbled to himself. A single tear fell down his cheek and landed on his chest. No matter how much Eddie tried to deny it, he knew there was some truth to what Brock had said.  
  
Even though Eddie had gotten himself cleaned up, it didn't change the fact that he was a drug addict back then. It was that addiction that lost him his job, his sanity, his family and ultimately his will to live. Sure, he had gotten his life so what back, and his family retook him back. But certain things would never change. For instance, he would never get his wife back, she made that pretty damn clear. Eddie had accepted that, but at least he still had the privilege to seeing his kids whenever he wanted to.  
  
Letting out another sigh, he decided to leave before his emotions got the best of him. He drove back to her house, seeing that they were in her hometown. Eddie and Dawn Marie had been dating for 5 months now, and he was very happy with her. She was one of the reasons that Eddie was doing so well now on his way to change his life. She made him feel the value of love and thought him things he never knew were possible. She made him feel wonderful inside and she made him feel respected. But most of all, she made him feel human, not some piece of trash that others seemed to like to call him in the past.  
  
He pulled up into the garage and walked up the steps to the fancy loft, not even bothering to take his bag out of the trunk. He just wanted to go upstairs and take a shower and go to sleep. He opened the front door and stumbled in, heading to the fridge to get a drink. If it was up to him he would drown his sorrows with his former friend Mr. Hennessy and Mr. Jack Daniels, but he locked them out. He looked around in search of Dawn Marie, wanting to see his girlfriend all day now. She had the day off and didn't go to Smackdown that night.  
  
"Dawn," he called out, grabbing a soda. He looked around and looked rather confused. The house was way too quiet for the likes of Dawn. She was always making some kind of noise, even if she was reading a book. Suddenly the stereo was blazing, a Ricky Martin song was playing.  
  
~*~Como Cain y Abel, es un partido cruel.~*~  
  
~*~Tienes que pelear, por una estrella~*~  
  
~*~Consigue con honor, la copa del amor~*~  
  
~*~Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella~*~  
  
~*~Luchar por ella.~*~  
  
Eddie walked over to the living room, and smiled at the sight. Dawn was wearing a floral dress, dancing to the music. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were tangled in her hair. She swayed her hips from side to side, shaking in butt. She shook her head from side to side, causing her hair to bounce with her movements. Her feet moved with the music, following the rhythm of the Latin beat. Eddie leaned against the doorpost and grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She looked intoxicating, and the way her body was moving was making him go wild. She twirled in circles, causing the hem of her dress to twirl up, showing the little white thong she was wearing. Not being aware that Eddie was watching her, or even there for that matter, Dawn just went wild, flowing with the music. She moved her hips in a snake like movement, and then twirled some more. She removed her hands from her hair, and in one swift movement flipped her hair, causing it to cling all over her face.  
  
She then twirled some more and nearly screamed when she felt her back slam against something. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Eddie's arms around her waist. "Hey chiqueta," he whispered into her ear. Dawn smiled and pushed her butt a little more to him, swaying to the music. "Hey babe," she said. She placed her hands on top of Eddie's that laid on her stomach and they started to do a little salsa dance. "1,2,3. 1,2,3," he instructed in her ear. Dawn bit her lower lip, and tried not to squeal. She loved it when she and Eddie danced to Latin music.  
  
Eddie twirled her around and pulled her back towards him so that they were now chest to chest. They continued their little dance and when the song ended, Eddie dipped her back. "That was fun," Dawn said and Eddie pulled her back up. Eddie smiled and kissed her neck. "I missed you," he mumbled, slowly massaging her pulsepoint with his tongue. Dawn giggled slightly and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. Brock was completely out of line," she said. Eddie sighed and pulled away from her neck and laid his forehead to hers.  
  
"Maybe he is right," he softly said. Dawn pulled away from him and shook her head. "Don't give me that bullshit Eddie. He was wrong!" she practically yelled. Eddie sighed and released her and walked towards the couch. "Yeah I know he is a jackass, but some of the things he said were right sweets," he said. "Like what?" Dawn asked. Eddie sighed and paced around slowly. "I am a failure in some things. I will never get my wife back, and certain respect I have lost of my family," he softly said.  
  
Dawn walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "You are not a failure. If you were, your kids would not want to see you, and your family would not let you into their lives. They still love you Eddie and they will be there, front row at NO Way Out," she added. Eddie sighed again. "But you know, Brock is kinda stupid," Eddie said. Dawn arched her eyebrow up. "I already knew that, but enlighten me," she said. "Well," Eddie began, playing with a strand of her hair. "He said the band SWAM a long way to get there. But that is crap. I'm Mexican, I don't have to swim, I just have to cross the border," he said with a smile.  
  
Dawn laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "You are too much," she said. Eddie smiled and pulled her towards him, taking her lips captive. Dawn sighed and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her long and tenderly for several moments, before Dawn abruptly pulled away. Eddie slightly whimpered, but Dawn just smiled. "I have a surprise for you," she whispered against his lips. "And what is that?" he asked, slightly amused. "Watch and see," she said and pushed him back so that he fell on the couch.  
  
With that she skipped her way to the bedroom. Eddie laughed, not really knowing what she was up to. But he didn't care, as long as she was there, then it was fine. Suddenly he heard a mariachi band play a very familiar song. He looked to the side to see Dawn standing by the door in a robe, with a sombrero on her head, a rose in her mouth. Eddie tried to force back a laugh, but it seemed quite hard with that sight. Dawn sauntered her way towards him in a meringue style.  
  
"And what are you going?" he asked. Dawn smiled and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "I knew that Brock pissed you off by doing this, but I knew that you would love it if I did it," she said with an evil smirk on her face. Eddie smiled and took the rose away from her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back and stood up. "No kiss until I do my dance," she said and started to dance. She took off her robe, showing a little teddy that she was wearing. Eddie nearly drooled at the sight, her luscious body flowing with the beat.  
  
She signaled Eddie over with a crooked finger and he happily obliged. "May I have this dance?" she asked, striking a Latin Pose. Eddie smiled and took the sombrero off her head and placed it on his own. He followed by picking her up and kissing her feverishly. Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I have a better idea," he said when he broke the kiss and ran to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehe, I had to do a little rendition of the dance. Hope you like it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
